One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to processing a database.
Large-scale performance systems typically utilize a database that stores the data used or referenced by the system. In order to test such a system, a large amount of test data must be generated and populated within a test database that can be used by the system. A test database that includes approximately one million or more records is not uncommon. Generating the test database that includes the records and all associated metadata can take hours to complete. In some cases, generation of the complete test database can take more than approximately 24 hours.
When attempting to correct a defect or when updating the system, the modification that is implemented can require a change to the schema of the database. Testing the modified system necessitates the generation of a new test database that conforms to the new schema. This process, like generating the original test database, can take a significant amount of time to complete, thereby delaying testing of the modified system and release of the correction or update to the system.